


Freeze Frame

by Soulstarsinger (soulstar)



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Challenge Response, Episode Related, Fear, Gen, five minute fic, s01e22 Its Hour Come 'Round at Last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-29
Updated: 2001-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulstar/pseuds/Soulstarsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short challenge response, set during the Season 1 finale. Seamus Harper POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze Frame

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to Anna's five minute story challenge:  
> I'm going to give you three words to include in a story. When you read the words, you're to write what comes into your head immediately and to write as fast as you can without stopping to edit for five minutes straight. ANY one of the words MUST be the very first word in the very first paragraph. The other two words MUST appear in the first paragraph in some form--you can add ly, ed, ing, ...whatever. After that you can write anything you want. The words are: Fire, Certainty, Clock.  
> DISCLAIMER: I have no rights over "Andromeda" or its characters. This is non-profit fan fiction.

"Fire!"

Tyr's command reverberated through his skull, but somehow, Harper couldn't move, couldn't tear his mind away from the absolute certainty of his death, barrelling towards them in the Magog horde that filled the corridor. Tyr had loosed off a barrage of shots, clocking one, two, three, seven, eight of the Magog before they could reach them. But more and more kept coming, trampling over the bodies of the fallen. Harper could feel the Magog young gestating inside of him already, waiting to rip their way out of his swollen gut, oh god, he had to get out of here.

Then Tyr was screaming in his ear again, and he knew that to move, he had to act. Bring up the gun, squeeze the trigger, kill the monsters. Save his soul.

END


End file.
